The Thomas cup, part 1
by KrspaceT
Summary: Sari Sumdac and Ashoka Tano are in the Thomas cup, a cup set up by Thomas to help them master their keyblades. This is Sari's side of the stories, X over as well with Clone wars, Warriors, Secret Saturdays and Juniper Lee


Sari in the Thomas cup

Two Teenage girls approached the entrance to a coloseum. One had red hair, and striking blue eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore a yellow orange dress. She had a keyblade in hand, a larger version of her cybertron key with a autobot keychain and a grip expanded to look like cybertron metal.

The other was a dusky red skinned alien with headtails in white and gray stripes. She wore a red mid driff and skirt with red leggings. She had a keyblade like a lightsabre, whose end resembled a star with comets around the hand grip and a keychain of R2D2.

"So, this is the place Thomas said we should get practice while he's recovering" the human girl asked.

"Duh" the alien smirked. The human was now grinning.

"What?" the alien snapped

"Ashoka, lets make a bet" the girl smiled wryly. The two had a bit of a friendly rivarly going on, and a few stupid competitions so on, so on.

"And that would be Sari?" Ashoka asked.

"Simple, the person who doesn't get to the finals, and win has to treat the winner to the finest resaraunt the winner can think of"

"Oh, I'm going to eat well tonight" Ashoka said confidently.

"Sure, not"

"Hey, your the young heroines Thomas sent" a voice said. Turning they saw a fat, short man with goat horns and legs. He was real hairy.

"Philocetes, or Phil as they call me" he introduced. "Trainer of heroes. So, Thomas has set up a tournament, you know he payed for it blah blah blah. Of course, Ol Hades puts heartless in the cups, you know as monsters and such, but a few other heroes have popped in, for a special challenge. Each of you will be in a different half of the tournament, and you meet in the finals. And remember just two things" the girls listened in carefully

"Never stop trying!"

"That was three" Sari commented.

"Doesn't matter, its cup time.

**THOMAS CUP**

Seat 20

Sari was in the arena, and it had a trio of Yellow Opera heartless.

"Peace of cake" she grinned as her keyblade activated. Charging, she sliced one in half before she heard the other two charging. Jumping out of the way she recovered mid air as where she stood was fried by lightning. Then activating the skates on the bottom of her shoes, she slided straight through them.

Seat 19

Now Sari was up against a Bully Dog. Charging she went straight head on, as the beast barked. This sent her rolling into the sides, and her power orbs failed. The beast had stopped her magic. Growling she skated straight at it, and her keyblade hit straight into it, before it forced her away and barked, but she avoided it Feeling her power return, she summoned a blue orb and sent it flying into the heartless, and it vaporized.

Seat 18

Sari now had to deal with a dozen shadow heartless. Jumping into the air, she sliced her keyblade into one before she summoned a power orb, and sent it through another. Landing, she did a long slice, slashing down a dozen before stabbing the rest out of existance.

Seat 17

Sari now stood against a mad truffle. She had heard about these things, so she walked up to the friendly heartless and sent it into the air, before jumping and popping it up a few more times. It landed after being in the air for 5 minutes, and it dropped Sari a few Hi Potions, which she kept for later

Seat 16

Now Sari was confused. No one was here. Then in a flash of light, a hero did appear. He, or she as it was had long black hair, and a pink stripe through a part of it. She was asian, and wore a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Your a hero Thomas sent to help test us" Sari guessed. The girl nodded.

"Names Juniper Lee, call me June" she introduced. Then she tighened her fists.

"The spirit of good sportsmanship protects you from dieing, but I'm still gonna test ya good!"

"Same here" Sari smiled as they charged. She swung with all her might, but June grapped her keyblade tightly before chucking it away. Punching, Sari stopped her fist with both hands, before the other struck her into the wall. Focusing, her keyblade returned to her, and she skated straight at her, as June elbowed the hit away. Charging a power orb, she sent it straight at June, who was struck and sent to the ground, where Sari slid straight at her, where keyblade was met by palms.

"Te Xuan Zap!" June yelled as she sent a burst of energy straight at Sari, sending her flinging into the wall.

"Grrhh" she growled, pushing herself up. But as June charged, she yelled.

"Cura" and a healing spell took afect. Bending out of the fists way, she whacked June upside the head before charging static into her hands. Her fists crackling, she struck June with open palms, sending her flying into the ground.

"That's good" June said as the fight ended. She tossed her something, a keychain.

"Call it a favor from me" June told her. "I'll be seeing you around. Being taught by Thomas, the hero who saved my world, and dozens of others, call yourself lucky" and she walked out the gate.

Seat 15

Sari now found herself against a dozen Scarlet Tangos. She had applied the keychain, and now it had a blade resembling June's hair, with the pink slightly longer than the rest. The keychain was a duo of blooming orchids and the keychain was the symbol June had on her shirt. It was the Te Xuan keyblade. Grinning, she charged, and sliced through a tango with no problem. Jumping again, she sent a power orb into one more before slicing down a trio at once. Now bouncing balls of fire came straight at her, which she skated out of the way of before sending a storm of blizzara magic at them, exploding them all at once.

Seat 14

Sari now was facing a Avalanche heartless. It screached and flew down straight at her. Grim she rolled out of the way, before sending a fira spell into it. It yelped and sent a frosty wind straight into her. Shivering, she trugged through it and sent a power orb into the monsters head. It collapsed onto the ground as Sari pierced it with her keyblade, destroying it

Seat 13

Now Sari was staring into the face of a Trio of Defender heartless. They huffed and hid behind their shielded. Grinning she spun around them, to find a shield growling and unleashing a laser blast, that struck her head on. Shaking it off, she struck the shield with force, unbalancing the defender and then she pierced its heart. As it exploded the others sent a icy blast at her, which she ducked under before sending a power orb into a exposed part of a defender, vaporising it. Skating in and yowling, she struck the last ones shield with force, slightly cracking it. Now it was exposed and the final one was stabbed. She panted, tired

Seat 12

Luckily now she just was against one heartless, a chill reaper. Stopping to use cura, she healed herself before blocking a swing. The heartless jumped, and Sari rolled away from the landing area. Sending a fira spell, she struck it and did major damage. It sliced the ground, and a wall of icicles came straight at Sari, who sliced them clean away before sending a power orb into its head. Then skating, Te Xuan tasted heartless as the beast fell into darkness.

Seat 11

No heartless, that must mean some challenger was going to meet her, and one did. In a flash of light another hero appeared. This time, it was a cat, a golden tabby.

"Huh, a cat?" Sari asked. The cat stared at her. Then in a flash, a familiar cat appeared. He was a small gray tabby, and he was blind.

"Jaypaw" she greeted, he was another keybearer that she knew.

"Its Jayfeather now, I got my name" he said telepathicly. "This is my brother, Lionblaze. He shall test you. I'm just here to tell you that, you sort of can't speak cat. Good luck" and stepping into the bleachers, the fight began. Charging, Lionblaze clawed into Sari's arm, and she whacked him off. This left a large scratch from her nails. Skidding off, Sari saw a cure spell affecting the wounds.

"Oh, I may mention that hitting him won't work. I read minds, he is invincible in combat, go figure" Jayfeather mused as Lionblaze charged, as Sari kicked him away. He skidded as the wound was healed before he leapt at her again. She sent a orb, but he avoided it and boucned straight at her. But she was waiting for this.

"Cyber wish" Sari yelled, as she activated her mode change. Focusing, she was surrounded in a cyber blue aura as she telekeneticly sent her keyblade into Lionblaze. This seemed to work, as a lasting scratch formed. Doing it again, she sent him into the air as she sent a larger than normal orb straight into him. Then as he skidded, panting she flipped him in the air like a pancake with her keyblade before he was caught in a swirling blue vortex. Then in a flash of light, he fell, panting.

"Your good" he said, with Jayfeather translating.

"Not bad yourself" she told him.

"You may want this" Jayfeather whispered a spell to her.

Cura upgraded to Curaga

Seat 10

Sari now was up against a force of Soldiers with a seargent and a green requium. Charging, she sliced a soldier down but then wounded another two slightly, but they got healed. Turning, she saw the green one ringing. Annoyed, she jumped, and stabbed it. As its heart flickered away, the soldiers jumped her, before she masterfully sweeped them away. Now she stared into the seargent, and charging. Fist met blade as they crossed, and a minute later the heartless exploded.

Seat 9

Sari glared at a quartet of bubble beats in front of her. They all sent bubbles at her, but she blocked them. Skating, she sent a power orb into one, vaporising it before she chucked Te Xuan into the rest. It reappeared to her, as a few shadows formed as well. Skating, she sliced the attenna off the first, before kicking it to dust. The rest were dealt with by Te Xuan

Seat 8

Sari looked around, as a Grim reaper formed before her. It sliced its massive blade, which Sari blocked barely with Te Xuan. Then jumping onto the blade, she sent fira into its arm. It engulfed in flames, running in a panic as Sari jumped and sliced it again and again. It was tough, and it bit back with a spin. Chucked away, she curaga'd before bouncing off the walls and striking it with static coarsed hands. In a flash of blue lightning, the heartless was defeated.

"This fist idea works so well" Sari commented. " June has it right by punching stuff"

Seat 7

Sari now faced four Lil' Cannons and a Ice cannon. But then they were covered by a barrier of light. A barrier master had also appeared. Sighing, Sari skated towards it, rolling away from the shots from the cannons, hitting the places where she just stood. Rolling her keyblade, she struck the book, and was forced back. Hopping over the front of the heartless, she sent a power orb straight into its back. It fainted and dropped the book, and in a swipe the heartless was sliced to oblivion. The barriers faded, and again rolling out of the cannons fire, she sent a fira into the Ice cannon, melting it away. Then skating she dashed through all four of the remaining guns, destroying them all

Seat 6

Sari now was in a heartless vacant location. Then in a flash of light, a hero appeared before her. He was shorter than her, and around 12. He had a orange shirt with a serpent looking S on it and yellow skate pants. In his hands was a rod with a hand at the end. His hair was black with a large puffy white star of it in the center, and he had tan skin.

"Zak, isn't it?" she guessed. He nodded.

"Zak Saturday" he told her. " I've been asked to test you. Can't really test Ashoka, you know my powers can affect her, blah blah that isn't fair, so on so on" he noted. Then he extended the rod to a large staff and charged. She did as well. Rolling out of the way of a swipe, she created a power orb and chucked it at him, but a orb of orange energy blocked it. His eyes and the end of the rod were now glowing orange.

"I don't think you remembered these" he grinned before creating a beam of orange energy from the rob, striking Sari into the wall. Falling, she quickly cast curaga and avoided a extension of the hand from the staff smacking straight into the wall. Then she activated Cyber wish. Covering her keyblade in a blue light, she sent it into Zak, who blocked it expertly with the staff, before she sent him into the air with a quick, swift kick. Now he was trapped in a swirling blue mass of magic, and it exploded, sending Zak smoking down. Extending the staff, he lobbied up and exchanging strikes against the keyblade, the two weapons clanging.

"How is that that you have all this power" Sari asked herself. Then a idea came to her. Creating a massive power orb, she sent it into the air and then forced another orb into it. The bigger orb exploded, sending a fireworks of smaller orbs raining down, with Zak spinning his staff like a propeller to reflect them, but then Sari tripped him with her legs, before sending a power orb straight into him. Flying he flew into the wall, and was out.

"Nghh, not bad Sari, not bad" he said pushing himself up. He tossed her a keychain that looked like a enscripted stone. She then applied the keychain, and Te Xuan changed into a keyblade resembling the staff, with its claw hand as the blade. The handle was the Serpent S's and the keychain was the stone. The weapon of Kur.

"Found that in Kur's tomb, well my tomb, okay saying that is wierd" Zak sighed. " Now go and kick some butt" she nodded.

Seat 5

Sari was now facing a gigas shadow and two possessors. With the weapon of Kur she sliced down the first possessor before stabbing the other one. As they faded, she failed to see the heartless, and it popped out behind her and sank its claws into her. Yelping, she quickly slashed it away before hitting it with fira again and again until it exploded. Panting, she cast curaga as her magic was depleted, it would take a bit for the magic to recharge, but the heartless was gone.

Seat 4

Sari now with her magic recharging, was facing a invisible enemy. The creature sent a blast of lasers that she barely avoided before she sent the keyblade flying into the lizard, striking it upside the head. It then became visible, it was a stealth sneak. Yowling, it sent eye lasers at her, which she avoided before jumping and stabbing it in the horn, then the head. Yelping, it tossed her off before jumping on her, then shocked it vaporised. Weapon of Kur had pierced it, and tired Sari used a hi potion, leaving her with just two.

Seat 3

Sari stared at the approaching duo of Wavecrests. They cried and sent water blasts at her. Stepping out of the way, she jumped and pierced one in the eye. Crying it spun mid air, sending her crashing into the ground. It then sent a torrent at her, but her magic was back. Using Curaga she healed before sending a power orb into the wounded one. It vaporised, and the other flew straight at her. With static coarsing in her palms, she palmed its head, sending blue static coarsing across the heartless before she stabbed it and it vaporised.

Seat 2

Now Sari was against a Darkside. Quickly she started slicing at its hand, hitting it again and again. Then it pounded the ground, a shockwave knocked her away. Then a large burst of energy orbs flew at her. Blocking the first two, they flew into the Darkside. Then it sent four. Spinning, Sari whacked them all into the darkside before using the same strategy from before. Sending a giant power orb into the air, she pierced it with another, sending a shower of them into the heartless. Then Sari sent a Fira from the air into its head, and it fell down defeated.

Okay, the Seat 1, the final will be its own story after Ashoka goes through her side of the tournament. They meet up for the boss, but who is the boss, or are they fighting each other. It depends on my mood, so tell me what you think of this


End file.
